1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to survival devices and, more particularly, to power sources for use with such devices.
2. Related Art
The Department of Defense has recently stated that the development of lightweight and longer lasting survival devices for fixed wing and rotary aircraft crews is a high priority. It has been found that, in general, a reduction in the weight of survival devices is beneficial both during normal operation and during emergency operation. In the case of normal operation, the wearer and the equipment benefits from a reduced weight through increased performance (especially for high performance aircraft) and, in the case of emergency operation, the wearer will benefit by an increased mobility and buoyancy.
One example of a survival device is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B of U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,941 to McClure et al. This patent describes a flotation system that supports a satellite radio-telephone 14, a transmission antenna 16, an immersion sensor 18, a GPS receiver 20 and antenna system 22 all powered by a battery pack 24. The battery pack 24 uses high-powered lithium batteries that may last up to four days by transmitting on an intermittent basis.
However, to date, no generally light weight and sufficiently high capacity battery has been employed with survival devices such as life vests.